Tragedy before Love
by kitkat2150
Summary: So after Gwen loses her parents she stumbles across Charmcaster who holds her hostage for a while. Hex finds out and feels sorry for the girl taking her in and helping her out.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other normal day: 5AM run, helping the parents out, Help Ben out, going to school, forgetting lunch, helping Ben and Kevin fight aliens, hanging out with Ben and Kevin, hanging out with Kevin then hopefully home by at least 3am in time for bed so the whole process can repeat itself. However to start off with the whole day was going pretty downhill.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

"AH" Gwen stared across at her alarm clock to see it spiralling out of control. She lifted her head up instantly. It was 10 o' clock. "I over slept" Gwen raced out of her bed and grabbed her bag before rushing down the stairs to see her dad reading a newspaper. "Can you give me a lift?" The redhead bursted out.

Frank raised an eyebrow before standing up. "okay" He placed the paper down and walked over to the front door to collect his keys. Slowly. "Wait aren't you suppose to be at work?" Gwen stared at him. He smiled.

"Your mother and I are taking the day of to spend some quality time with each other. Your grandpa's stopping over a little later too" He told her smiling. Gwen was smiling back to but it didn't last long.

Gwen was hoping on one foot at a time. "Hey, wait. Arent you suppose to be at school?" He asked before opening the door. "I over slept and I have a test second period" She looked up to the clock then palmed her. "Oh, I'm gonna miss it" She cringed her eyes close. "Nevermind about the lift" Gwen told him pulling out her spellbook. "I'll see you tonight" She told him. "Okay," Frank told her. "Just be-" He was cut off by the light shrouding his daughter. "Careful" He sighed as she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Oof" Gwen held her head as she opened her eyes to find herself in the girls bathroom. Perfect. She smiled running out into the hallways and rushing towards her Maths class. "I'm gonna make it" She told herself.

'BANG'

A door came swinging wide open causing the girl to sceared and crash straight into it.

'Oof' she fell to the ground wincing her eyes.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson!"

"Present" She slowly told him her eyes not fully fixated on anything. She was grabbed gently by the arm and helped up. "Thanks" She told them shaking her head. "It's alright" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen looked up to the large man missing a few blotches of hair. "Why are you late Miss Tennyson?" He asked still using his strict tone with her. "I-I overslept" She held her head. "I'm sorry it wont happen again" She told him beggingly. "It's alright" He gently told her. "But err one thing?" He began. "Yes?" Gwen asked arching her eyebrow. "Do you think it would have been a good idea to change first?" He suggested. Gwen's eyes widened. She looked down at herself to see a grey shirt with black pants.

"Oh man" She brought her hand towards her face in embarrassment.

"I'll give you a note to go get changed" He sighed walking back in the class and sitting at his desk allowing Gwen in the mean time to get a quick glimpse of her classmates. Everyone was there quietly doing their test without getting distracted except from one; a blonde haired girl in a wheel chair smiling at the red head. Gwen smiled back giving her a quick wave before the Maths teacher came back over to her and passed her a note. "Don't let it happen again," He told her. "It wont I promise" Gwen told him running off.

* * *

15 minutes later.

Emily thought for a moment letting the pencil hit her face before looking up at the roof. "Ah" She softly said to herself before scribbling down the answer on the paper. A squeak beside her brought her back to reality as she noticed her red headed friend sitting down next to her with an actual school uniform on. She was shuffling through her bag trying to find something. Emily smiled shaking her head. 'Same old Gwen' She thought to herself gently placing a piece of paper and a pencil on her desk. Gwen sighed closing her eyes. She forgot her stationary. She raised her hand.

"Sir I don't-….. Huh….Oh" She smiled looking down at her desk. She looked over to Emily. "Thankyou" She mimed. Emily lifted hand up giving her the thumbs up then returning back to her work. "Copy the work down on the board, Miss Tennyson" The teacher told her as he began scribbling things down on a worksheet in front of him. Gwen arched her eyebrow. Although Gwen had reasonable eye sight sitting at the back didn't seem to do her much good with it.

She looked down at her bag hopingly. She unzipped it trying to stay quietly but it didn't help. It felt like the sound echoed through the whole place and when she did open the bag; nothing. Not even her glasses were there. "Psss… Gwen" Emily called out to her passing her a page of notes. "Thanks" She told her back before attempting to scribble down some of the questions. "Cheating Miss Tennyson?" Her eyes widened. "What no" Gwen dropped her pencil and looked up at the teacher now pretty mad at her. "I couldn't see the board" She tried to explain but he just shook his head. "Tut, Tut, Tut" He removed the notes of her. "I'll see you after class in detention, Miss Tennyson" The teacher told her before dropping a red slip down on her desk. 'Great' Gwen thought to herself resting an elbow on the table and letting her head relax in her hand.

"AAHHHH," Everyone's attention turned to the window. "Oh my gosh it's Ben Tennyson"

"Ben 10"

The whispers could be heard all around. Gwen tried to edge over to it but she found glaring eyes staring at her restraining her from getting out of seat and seeing what her cousin was up to. "GWEN" She heard her name being shouted by her cousin sounding a little like JetRay. "GWEN!" He called again flying up to the window. "The Robots from Dimension 12 have escaped again. I need your help" Ben zapped one of them. The teacher crossed his arms and stared down at the redhead daring her to even try. She gulped shakingly getting out of her seat and walking to the window where the rest of her classmates resided except from Emily. Gwen placed her hand out of window letting it ignite it to a purple bliss of power and firing it towards one of the robots heads. In an instance it began to lit on fire as the explosion brought the robot to it's knees.

"Thanks Cuz" Ben shouted flying away. Gwen closed the window before turning back around to see her classmates staring at her in awe. She turned away rubbing her arm before coming to sit back to her normal spot. The teacher had had it with her though. His knuckled were clenched turning white. "You know Miss Tennyson have you of lived 200 years ago, you would've been burned at the stake" He told her slyly. Her eyes widened. So did Emily's.

"I'm not a witch" Gwen mumbled looking him in the eye. "Then what are you?" He asked leaning forward. Gwen was about to say something but was cut off. "She's my friend" Emily butted in trying to help out her power fuelled friend. It didn't seem to work too much though. Gwen stared in shock for a bit. "Well maybe you would like to join your 'friend' in detention" He slid the note onto her desk before turning his back to the girls.

'sorry' Gwen mimed. Emily just shook her head letting the slip slide.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

BELLWOOD STREETS

5 left to go and Ben was still struggling. He had been fighting them for hours now and only managed to take down a few but they were getting stronger and much more powerful. Very powerful actually. "BOOM" Their lazer went spitting right through a house. JetRay stared across at the massive hole in the centre of the house. "Hey" Ben shot at one of them. "Someone lives there" He hissed sending waves of lazers towards them. The robots stared at each other getting an idea. They turned back and began destroying the houses. "Oh common" Ben palmed his face.

He flew up the street a little more and noticed Gwen's house. He smiled. "Maybe Gwen's got something to bring them to a holt. He thought to himself flying to Gwen's room and opening the unlocked window searching her draws. "uh, Huh" He found a talesment inside her draw. "This has to do something" He told himself.

"BANG"

"What the?" Ben looked outside to see the robots had followed him and were. Their eyes glowed red charging themselves ready to fire.

"Uh, Oh" JetRay lept out of the house as waves of lazers hit it setting it alit. JetRay began firing lazers towards them ready as they finally decided to blow up. He landed down just in time for his Ultimatrix to time out before taking a look round him to find nothing but blown up machinery and a pretty much destroyed house. "Oh, man Uncle Franks gonna kill me" Ben face palmed his forehead.

***Coughing***

"Huh" Ben stared at the family home as the front door bursted open and their grandpa max sat coughing his lungs out and chocking. "Grandpa!" Ben ran over to him helping him up and away from the roaring flames. "B-Ben" He weezed still continuing to cough. "Hold on grandpa, I'm gonna get you to a hospital" Ben told him dialing up an alien.

"No Ben" He coughed. "Found ya" Ben slammed down the Ultimatrix and transformed into BigChill. That's when Max gripped him. "Frank and Lilly…..still trapped" He weezed. "WHAT?" Ben looked over to the practically destroyed house. Instantly, he dropped grandpa and flew straight into the building. "UNCLE FRANK?" He shouted in the main room.

"Ow" One of the flames neared him.

"Getting….Cozy" Ben turned intangible as the smoke became more dense. He flew through to the kitchen and that's when he saw it. Two live-less bodies of his aunt and uncle laying there. Ben collapsed to his knees as the fire engulfed one of them. He took a deep breath and tried to remove the flames then grabbed both of them and threw them over his shoulders taking them away from the mess.

* * *

outside the paramedics awaited the return of the beloved Ben 10 with the two people safely in his arms. Their faces dropped when he came out though. Even Max's dropped when he saw the charcoaled bodies.

He brought his hand up to his mouth as his grandson came over with a slumped face and placed the bodies gently on the ground.

Paramedics rushed over to them beginning CPA but I think they all knew it was useless; heck even Ben knew that. He slammed down the centre of the alien and returned to his normal human form. Max came over to the boy wrapping a towel round him and checking to make sure he was alright.

"I better go give your cousin a quick call, we'll meet her outside the school" He told him gently before Ben passed him his phone and pressed 5 speeddialing the girl.

* * *

'BUZZ, BUZZ'

Gwen's eyes widened at the vibration going off in her pocket which alarmed Emily too. 'Silence it' Emily mimed to her. 'I'm trying' Gwen told her taking her phone out and attempting to unlock it first. In their constant distraction it caught the teachers attention. Instantly he got out of his seat and walked over to her placing his hand out and awaiting the phone. Gwen just tucked it between her legs and pretended to be clueless. "Miss Tennyson, it really does feel like you don't want to go to University?" He more of less asked before wiggling his fingers asking for the phone. Gwen looked down at it before looking back up at him. "It's my cousin" Gwen told him. "It might be important" She begged. He just shook his head. Gwen slumped and gave him the phone before answering it. "Mr. Tennyson you are interrupting my detention time and-…oh" the teacher. "Oh My" He ran his hands through his hair. "I'll give her a note…Alright goodbye" He clicked off the phone and stared at her with hurt and worried eyes. "So, was it important?" Gwen asked beginning to worry. "I-I…" He shook his head and ignored her taking a piece of paper and scribbling something down on it before walking over to her. "Your Grandpa and cousin are going to meet you outside the school" He passed her the note. Gwen looked down at it. "You're excused for the rest of the day" He told her before turning around. "And however long you need" He mumbled. Emily and Gwen both looked at it each other worried.

She passed the pen back to her thanking her before collecting her phone off the teacher. "If there's anything you need don't be afraid to give me a call" The teacher escorted her to the door and passing her a small ripped note. She nodded idly and confused before walking down the halls and down the road to find her grandpa's RV parked outside. "Hello?" She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. She heard harsh whispering before the RV moved indicating something heavy moving around. "Gwendolyn" He smiled bringing her into a tight bear hug. Really tight.

"Grandpa" She breathed in. "You're squishing me" She told him. Instantly, he released her and stared into her green orbs. More confusion spread to her face. "Why are you covered in dirt" Gwen stared at the two of them covered in charcoal from the flames. "Gwen, why don't you take a seat" He grandpa told her. "I'm okay" She smiled.

"If there's some aliens attacking we should probably get a move on" She told them jokingly. Max sighed and placed a hand on her back. "Unfortunately kiddo, this is a serious matter" He told her. She looked over to Ben who avoided eye contact. He looked devastated. "What's going on?" Gwen asked freaking out a little. "Gwen your house kind of burned down" Max placed a hand on her shoulder. "What? No" Gwen shook her head. But then she gulped. "Are my folks okay?" Gwen asked. She looked between both of them sighing and looking away from her.

"Gwen, I'm sorry" He shook his head. "T-They didn't make it" Max told her. "No, I put shields and protection spells around my house" Gwen told them. "Gwen, they only work if it's living" Max told her trying to suppress the hope. Gwen shook her head in disbelief. She swat Max's arm off and made a run for it. "GWEN!" Max called out to her.

She ran though. Heck, she sprinted the whole entire way to the smoke. Her eyes watered as tears fell behind her washing her cheeks in painful serenity. Her mind raced with questions, emotions and blame. She stopped and looked up. It was ruined. From three story to one story. It was nothing but rumble. Gwen collapsed to her knees gripping the grass beneath her and letting the tears hit the ground. She wanted to scream.

To hit something but she was too weak.

Too small.

"Gwen?" Someone called out to her. It was Ben. "I'm sorry" He told her. She felt a hesitant hand come around her back and rub it soothingly. "It's not fair" Gwen winced her eyes closed. "It's not FAIR" She hit the ground hard. Ben grabbed her hand soothingly and held it in his as he tried to wipe the dirt and muck off. He looked over to his grandpa with sorrowful eyes. He stood outside the RustBucket with a large soft blanket in his hands.

He slowly walked over to the two. "Common Gwen" Max gently told her draping the blanket around her figure and placing his hands either side of her ribs trying to pick her up. "No" She told them. He grabbed onto her and lifted her up as she squirmed and tried to wriggle away.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" She fell to the ground with eyes lit up.

Max placed his hands in the air and backed away. Her eyes returned to their normal colour although they were mixed with an array of emotions; hurt, fear, angst, rage, confusion, solitude. She hugged her knees and kept her eyes closed. Max and Ben just gulped. "It'll be alright, Gwen" Ben stood up grabbing the blanket gently in his arms and walking over to her. He could hear her crying. He draped the blanket gently around her shoulders rubbing her arm and letting her head drop onto his chest.

"Lets go inside" He whispered to her helping her up and walking over to the RV. He helped her sit down on the lower bunk bed and caressed her. Max walked in to see the two devastated kids. He could see the tears swelling in Ben's eyes as he avoided watching his cousin. He blamed himself for what happened to her and Ken. He brought Gwen closer to him making sure she had some security around her. Max came over and sat down beside them. He could hear Gwen mumbling 'where am I gonna go? What am I gonna do?'

He couldn't tell if she was conscious or not. He placed a large paw down on the side of her head trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry Gwen, We're here for you" he told her softly. It seemed to make her stop mumbling things. She breathed out removing her head off Ben's shirt and moving it to the side so she was more comfortable. Ben continued to keep a tight hold on her until he felt like she was asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked.

* * *

So yeah, long prologue chapter but i hope you guys enjoyed the read. Also if you guys could review to tell me whatcha think, that would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT MORNING

"Morning Ben" Saundra hugged his son tightly. Max stood their watching the teen awaiting to be granted entrance to the Tennyson household. Saundra's eyes were wet but she still managed a bright smile. "How are you doing?" Saundra quietly asked his son as they had a quiet discussion. Carl walked out of the house and towards his dad along the way patting Ben on the back with his hand. "Morning Dad" Carl forced a smile. "Morning son" Max smiled back. Carl's eyes softened. "How are you doing?" Max asked Carl. He took a deep breath in before beginning "Just hard to believe that's all" He quickly told him before his attention laid towards the redheaded girl coming out of the RV not trying to draw attention. It didn't work though; Carl spotted her instantly.

"Hey, Gwen" Carl bent down a little trying to get to her height. "Hey," She mumbled her tired eyes resting on him. "Guess you're gonna stay with us for a while" Carl smiled at her. She held her arm and slyly nodded. He forced another smile at her. "Your Aunts made up the guest room for you. Do you have any stuff?" He asked gently. She nodded. "My school bag" She muttered keeping her gaze low. Max placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get it" Max told the two. "Thanks Dad" Carl smiled at him before he walked off he then turned his gaze towards his niece. Her eyes were beginning to water. "Common Gwen how bout a nice long bath and a movie?" Carl placed a hand on her back letting her go inside. Carl signalled to his wife to go inside too.

* * *

NIGHT

The table was quiet as the knives and forks brushed against the plates scooping the food into the hungry people's mouths. Ben watched his cousin sitting their idly staring down at her food letting her fork scrape over the mashed potato creating a lined pattern. "Would you like some more peas, Gwen?" Saundra asked. "No thanks" Gwen gently said not making eye contact. Saundra stared over to his husband edging him to do something. "Eat up, Gwen. It'll keep your strength up" Carl told her giving her a bit of a nudge. She placed her fork down before looking over to Saundra. "May I please be excused?" Gwen asked choking a little on her words. Saundra nodded before Gwen got up and left the table walking into the dark room and closing the door. "Ben maybe you should go talk to her?" Saundra suggested. "But- errr, fine" Ben stood up and walked over to the door opposite his. "Gwen?" Ben called out hoping she was there. "Gwen?" He placed his hand on the door and opened it. He gasped. She wasn't in there and the window was open.

"MUM, DAD" Ben called out. Instantly they jumped up from the table and ran to him. "Ben, what's wrong?" Saundra asked. "G-Gwen's not in there" Ben told them. Carl's eyes widened as he bursted into the room turning on the lights to find nothing but a clean bed with a desk. "Oh my gosh, she's ran away" Saundra placed a hand to her heart. "She couldn't have gone far" Ben told them looking down at his watch. "I'll go find her" Ben told them turning into JetRay and flying out the window.

* * *

Gwen winced her eyes closed breathing harshly. It was a long way down. She clung onto the railing of the opened one eye to see the thrashing river below her with the jagged rocks. Gwen gulped as the tears slid down her cheeks. She began to loosen the grip on the rails letting her body welcome the view of the river. It was a long way down. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" instantly she was grabbed by the collar. Gwen squirmed as she was pulled back behind the rails. "Let me go, Ben" She told him. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back so she was in the middle of the road. "Not until you come to your senses" He growled. Gwen arched an eyebrow. It wasn't Ben. She tried squirming away again but nothing helped. He picked her up. Turned her round to face him then shouted in her face.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED"

"K-Kevin?" Gwen stared at the boy shaking her. "ARE YOU INSANE?" He asked her with a grin face. "No I-I just wasn't thinking" Gwen held her head shaking it. "Damn right you weren't. what are you doing out here anyway?" Kevin asked her still keeping his grip on her. "I-I was gonna jump" she sighed closing her eyes. Kevin stared at her in awe. Jump? "Why?" Kevin let his voice drop to a whisper. "M-My parents died" Gwen slumped leaning her body on the rails feeling sick. Tears stared to ignite in her eyes as their flames streaked her cheeks stinging her eyes. "THAT'S YOUR REASON TO KILL YOURSELF?" Kevin shouted at her giving her a shove. Gwen just took it. "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking" Gwen told him. Kevin stared at her for a few moments not knowing what to do. He sighed. "Common I'll take you to Ben's" He took her gently by the arm. Gwen just went with it overlooking the river that would've claimed her life if not for him stopping her.

* * *

Kevin pulled up right outside Ben's house. She didn't move. "I know your upset" He began. "But killing yourself isn't gonna bring them back" Kevin told her. She crossed her arms and looked away. He shook his head. "I cant believe you wanted to kill yourself" He muttered. "were you even thinking about me or your family" She closed her eyes tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, that's what I thought" He unclipped his seat belt and got out. Gwen watched him as he walked to her door and waited for her to get out she didn't though. "What are you doing?" She gently asked. "What do you think? I'm making sure you get inside safely," He told her waiting for her to get out. She clutched onto the roof as he helped her out. Its not like she needed help or anything but she was a little wobbling from the adrenaline that pumped through her a while ago. "how many times do I have to say I'm sorry" Gwen asked walking to the door and knocking on it. "Not enough," Kevin crossed his arms. Gwen sighed as she waited at the door.

"Can you please not tell my aunt and uncle?" Gwen asked looking up to him. "Why should I not tell them?" Kevin didn't make eye contact he just stared at the door. "please, their all ready worried enough cant we just leave it for now, please" Gwen practically begged. Kevin growled. "Fine but you have to tell them eventually" Kevin told her. "Fine," Gwen crossed her arms. "Just not now" She muttered under her breath as the door swang open. There stood Saundra Tennyson with watery eyes and a cloth near her face. "Oh my gosh," She brought Gwen in for a hug.

"You're okay" She hugged her tight enough for Gwen to wheeze. "Kevin, thankyou so much" She hugged the boy. "Why don't you both come in for some hot coco?" Saundra took both their shoulders. "Err… sure why not" Kevin told her. It brought a smile to her face. "I'll get the kettle started. You two go sit down on the couch for a while" Saundra guided them into the room. Gwen sighed sitting down straight on the couch as Kevin sat down next to her. Carl was in the room with his newspaper in his lap and his hockey shirt on.

He reminded her of her dad, although he wasn't much of a sports fan. "You alright, Gwen?" Carl asked looking up from his paper.

It brought her back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah" Gwen looked down at her hands. "W-Where's Ben?" She asked curiously looking around. "He went looking for you" Carl stood up. "I better give him a call tell him that you're alright" Carl walked out the room. She could see Kevin out of the corner of her eye shaking his head at her. She just sighed closing her eyes and resting her head on the couch.

* * *

"I SPENT ALL NIGHT LOOKING FOR HER"

"Benjamin" A female voice harshly whispered. Gwen winced her eyes. "Wha-" She opened them to find a trio of eyes staring directly at her. Kevin's glaring, Ben's grumpy and Saundra sly but warm ones. She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?" She asked. "You fell asleep" Kevin forwarded. Ben crossed his arms. "Where'd you go?" Ben asked her. She gulped. Did he know? A mug came down into Gwen's cold hands. It was warm. She looked up at Saundra with a blank expression. "Thanks" She mumbled keeping her hands warm. "I'll let you three sought this one out" She winked at Gwen who stood by confused. 'WHAM' In an instance a quick snap of a towel flicked itself at Kevin's legs. "Feet off the table" She told him walking out. Kevin muttered something under his breath but no one heard it. He removed his feet though not in the happiest of moods. Ben looked over to his cousin ready to interrogate her. "Where'd you go?" Ben began. "The lake" Gwen answered briefly. She avoided eye contact.

"I checked their 5 times" Ben crossed his arms. "Maybe you were looking in the wrong spot?" Gwen suggested ready to end the conversation. "Nice try, where'd you really go?" Ben pressed her. "Why does it matter" She stood up glaring him in the eye. "You don't wanna tell me, fine, you can go tell the wall" Ben pointed to the halls. Gwen was about to say something but stopped she looked towards the guest room and just walked away. "That's what I thought" Ben yelled towards her. She just flailed a hand behind her wiping his comment away by slamming the door. Ben groaned. "Harsh," Kevin breathed out looking down the halls. Ben sighed.

"She wont listen, she's too stubborn" Ben explained. Kevin looked down at his hands. It caught Ben's attention. "Kevin where'd you find Gwen?" Ben asked begging. He avoided eye contact. "On the side of the road" Kevin told him. "Where on the side of the road?" Ben interrogated.

"on a bridge, near a river" Kevin itched the back of his neck. Ben's eyebrow arched. "What was she doing?" Ben asked. Kevin looked up into his eyes. He had to tell him. He was her family for Christ sake.

"I promised Gwen I wouldn't say but it's important you know, just promise me you'll keep it a secret?"

* * *

2hrs later

The door squeaked open quietly as the young boy peeked his head into the dark room. The light of the other room alit the important part of the scene. The redhead asleep tucked in bed. Ben walked over to her slowly. One part of him wanted to yell at her, call her an idiot.

The other part wanted to hold her, make sure she was alright and never let her out of his sights. He placed a hand to her forehead. He could feel the cold sweat dripping down her face as well as tears. She was in a nightmare. He let her go and sat beside her watching her.

"this is all my fault" he sighed getting up and leaving the door open so he could see her from his room.

"I'm sorry Gwen"

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Gwen awoke with a jolt. She held her forehead feeling something warm on it but nothing was there. She didn't even remember falling asleep last night. What time was it? She drew back the curtains to find autumn weather set in. birds were chirping, tree colours were changing.

She slumped.

No clothes for the upcoming winter. She walked over to the door to find it already open. She arched her eyebrow. Someone must've came in when she was asleep. She walked into the kitchen to find Ben sitting their probably on his third bowl of cereal. "Hey," She mustard up the guts to talk to him. Ben stared at her. She must've calmed down from last night. She sat down opposite him and looked over to a newspaper. "You not hungry?" Ben asked with a mouthful of coco puffs.

Gwen shook her head still keeping her attention fixated on the paper. "All right but you should probably eat something" Ben told her getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. "Why?" Gwen asked not in real interest to get an answer. "to keep your strength up" Ben told her.

"Or in your case, your energy levels" Ben turned round staring at her. "I'm fine" Gwen tensed not wanting to hear it. "Alright, fine but don't come running to me" Ben walked over to her. "We should go out today" Ben sat down next to her. "Just me and you, heck maybe even grandpa too, for old time sake" Ben more or less asked.

Gwen sighed and looked up at him. 'It couldn't hurt' she convinced herself. "Okay," Gwen kept her gaze low. Ben smiled. "I'll ring grandpa" Ben got up off the chair running to his room.

* * *

"Morning Kiddo" Max patted his back as he smiled towards him. "Hey, Gramps" Ben smiled at him as he set the fishing rods down. "Fishing, huh?" Max smiled. "Yeah, figured it would be a good way to get the focus off reality for a while" Ben told him looking over to his cousin who was leaning against his car.

"She alright Max asked as he picked up a fishing rod. "Yeah, she's just a little tired. She's barely slept or eaten since the accident" Ben told him picking a fishing rod up too. "Well lucky I've got a esky in the RustBucket, I'll go grab a few things and I'll meet you two down by the lake" Max winked at him.

Ben smiled and whistled for his cousin to come help him out. "Are you okay?" Ben asked gently as they began walking down to the lake on the dirt path.

"Fine," Gwen just nodded looking away from him. "we can talk about it if you want?" Ben asked trying to get closer to her. "What's there to talk about?" Gwen more said than asked. "I am sorry you know" Ben began. Gwen just scrunched her face. 'Great that'll bring them back' she thought to herself walking a little faster. There was silence between them the rest of the time until they reach their grandpa on a large boulder overlooking the waters edge. "Hey Grandpa" Ben smiled to him. "Hey kids" He smiled back opening the bait bag and hook one on.

He passed fishing rod to Gwen who sat down on the opposite side of the rock facing away from the two. Max watched her. "She's still not over it yet" Ben sighed. "It's only been two days Ben" Max told him. "I know I just thought-"

"I know" Max cut him off as Gwen hunched over her fishing rod. "listen," Ben looked over to his grandpa. "I need to talk to you for a minute" Ben whispered towards him. "Alright then" Max got up. "Ben and I are just going to get some more hooks Gwen, will you be alright by yourself?" He asked her gently. She nodded. Max sighed turning to Ben and nodding. They walked into the woods as Ben began to talk to him about Gwen running away and where Kevin found her. Gwen looked over to the two. She could see them talking powers or no powers and she knew what they were saying. It wasn't that hard to read. She noticed them coming back towards her with Max having a horrified look on his face.

He stared at the girl the whole time, her eyes were soft and just as scared. He placed two hands her shoulders and leaned over whispering into her ear "I think your going to stay with me for a little while"


	3. Chapter 3

DUSK

"That's a shame, fish aren't biting today" Max chuckled as he rolled his reel up. "You kids ready to head home?" Max asked. They both stood up. "Sure Grandpa" Ben told taking Gwen rod she didn't let go though. "Come on Gwen" He tried to pry her grip off. "Let Go" She tried to push him back. "Ah, kids" Max tried to intervene but it didn't seem to help.

'SPASH'

Instantly the two fell into the water as the fishing rod sank to the bottom. "Look what you did" Ben blamed her. She had had it though. "Bit me" She splashed him swimming over to the waters edge and getting out. She slumped over a little exhausted from a small couple meter swim. Max watched her slumped form worried about her. Ben was right. She was killing herself. "Hey, Grandpa. A little help" Ben asked after retrieving the fishing rod. Max walked over to the waters edge grabbing the rod and helping the boy up. "Come on, I better get you home" Max told Ben grabbing the esky which had one sandwich left in it.

* * *

NIGHT

Max and Gwen sat quietly in the RustBucket eating one of Max's style of foods. Max watched the girl as she continued to poke at it not giving it much thought. "Gwen" She looked up at him. "Please eat your dinner" He told her. "I'm not hungry" She pushed it away placing her fork down. Max got up shoving the bowl back to her. "you're not leaving this table until you eat something, young lady" He told her. Gwen sighed staring at the bowl. "I'll make you something normal?" He leaned over her. "You can have icecream afterwards?" He tried to bribe her.

"Can I get some fresh air?" She asked looking up to him. He just stared at her with pleading eyes. "Sure," He told her smiling towards her. "Now eat up" He gave her a pat on the back. Gwen took one bite of the food and one chew before placing the fork down and gripping onto her stomach. She gulped it down dryly as Max watched her. He sighed as she pushed the bowl away.

"Alright," he sighed picking the bowl up and placing it on the side. She got up about to walk out the door until Max took her shoulder. "I'll come with ya" He winked closing the door. She shrugged nodding as they began to walk having a small chat along the way.

* * *

The next morning was a racket. Gwen tried covering her ears with her pillow as Max snored his head off. She lifted her upper body up in a huff her senses dulled by the exhaustion she was facing. She looked over to were an ipod laid soundless on the table.

She hadn't been for a jog in a while and today seems like a good day. She walked over to the cupboard pulling out some old clothes from a year ago which her and Ben had left just in case the Earth was attacked and needed to leave. She quickly put them on as silently as she could discarding her blouse and placing some jeans and sneakers on. not the best to run in but she had little choice. She grabbed the ipod and slowly opened the door hearing every creak in the bolts until it was fully open.

She took a step outside enjoying the morning air of dew. She closed the door placing the speakers in her ears and ran for it.

* * *

An hour later Max woke up happily. He yawned stretching as he got up. "Ah, Morning Gwen" He told the sheets as he walked over to make himself a coffee. He looked back and forth from the bed to his pot before reality hit him.

The bed was empty.

"Gwen?" He breathed out.

* * *

5 kilometres away a girl collapsed against a white wall in an open alleyway which held a parking lot and a few cars. "Grandpa's right" She breathed out. "I need to eat something" She told herself letting her eyes slide closed and her body slump over her knees. "So I guess your pretty weak then" Gwen looked up to see the last person in the world she would want to see; the girl with white hair and purple eyes. "Charmcaster!" Gwen breathed out trying to back away. "Miss me" She asked. Gwen shook her head. "Shame" her face scrunched as she readied her staff. "Cause when I'm done with you there wont be anything left" Charmcaster sent a wave of manna towards the redhead. She duck dived out of the way nearly missing a few.

Gwen charged her powers but as fast as they came they went. "Come on, Come on" She stared down at her hand beggingly. "Ha, missing something Gwendy?" Charmcaster mocked the girl. Gwen shook her head in disbelief as she sent another barrage of manna towards her. She ducked and missed the first two but was smacked straight in the side by another sending her flying straight into the wall landing on a nearby car. It instantly crumpled on impact.

Gwen winced her eyes in pain. She could feel the glass splinting threatening to break on impact. Gwen wiggled her fingers lifting her upper body up slowly and awkwardly. Everything about her hurt. She attempted to slide off the car as Charmcaster fired up ready to attack her.

Gwen's mind was racing unlike her body and in an instance she was sent flailing back into the wall creating a dent as her ragdoll body fell to the ground. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

She scrunched her face ready to take what was coming next. Charmcaster hovered over the beaten and bruised girl arching an eyebrow as the girl clutched her hand closed. "You're still alive" Charmcaster stared down at the girl in amazement. She kicked the girl onto her back and held her staff out ready for the final blow. "hopefully this time you'll stay down" Gwen opened her eyes just in time to see the stick smack her in the face. Everything went dark after that.


End file.
